


Exploratory Hands

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Facial, Groping, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Ryuji, Public Sex, Teasing, akira is OBSESSED with playinh grab ass, heheheh smut, of course it’s on brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Any place, you name it. And Akira has likely lost control of himself, and the wits that connect to his hands...Much to Ryuji’s dismay.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Exploratory Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAkira (Nasharuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/gifts).



> Hi y’all, this fic here is for my bottom Ryuji loving pal, NASH!!! 
> 
> I’m in the gifting mood randomly again, and they’ve always got the best Bottom Ryuji shit for me. And they deserve some more content. Also??? Such sweet comments!?!? Y’all should definitely check out Nash’s fics !!! 
> 
> ANYWAY HERES SOME GROPEY AKIRA PLS ENJOY ahahah!!

“Nobody sees me when I do it, I promise.” 

Ryuji had highly doubted that statement, crossing his arms and huffing to himself. Knowing full well that yes, Akira  _ was _ careful, and that is one thing on its own, but at this current state he was getting quite bold. 

Of course Ryuji was talking about his lovely and entirely sweet boyfriend, and his tendency to grope him in public settings. Hands like fucking magnets to his ass to anywhere the two went, he often wondered if there truly  _ were  _ magnets in his back pockets. Maybe the one he’d given his heart to, was actually made of metal this whole time. 

Quickly pinching the arm that snaked behind him slyly, he heard the small, “ _ ouch!”  _ and subsequent hiss as the arm retreated. Watching as Akira rubbed the red spot in which Ryuji tested his theory on. 

_ His boyfriend was in fact, not a robot.  _

It was hard to remember when Akira even started doing it, or how far he went in groping at first. 

His earliest memory was at the fishing spot, the place void of any people. They sat incredibly close to each other for how warm it was, the lines disappearing into the murky green waters. Bobber bouncing along with the slight breeze, he could’ve taken a nap with how nice and calm it felt. 

Akira had his hand on Ryuji’s leg. Which seemed normal enough, to use your boyfriend as an armrest, as if it were one of the purposes of being in a relationship. You know, having someone to literally and figuratively lean on. 

But just as slow as the day had felt with no bites, he could feel the position of Akira’s hand slide. He didn’t bother looking, because he knew if he did, that he’d most likely get a bite, and miss it. Still staring at the red and white bobber, watching the rippled reflection of himself in the pond. 

It was distorted, his yellowing hair looking like a funhouse mirror, face details hardly visible with the distance they sat away from the water.

Strangely enough, he could see the shock on his reflection's face when Akira shot his hand down and squeezed rather tightly at Ryuji’s inner thigh. Causing a wave of things to wash over his body, his eyes blown so wide he was afraid they’d pop out and become fish food, it was no surprise he about fell off the crate. 

Quickly dropping all focus on the pole, and fishing all together, he turned to his boyfriend with a bit of fury in his eyes. Not knowing what was more embarrassing; the shriek that came from deep within his chest, or the fact that Akira had done that in public. 

“What the actual hell is wrong with you.” He hissed, feeling suddenly like a mother scolding her child for doing something that seemed quite obviously,  _ to be wrong,  _ “Why the hell would you do that?” 

The smile on Akira’s face was wide, like he was satisfied at the reaction he’d received, leaning an arm on his knee to prop up his head and look lovingly at Ryuji, “I dunno, I just felt like it.” 

And that was quite literally it for that one. 

Only remembering just a bit of what happened after that, he especially remembered the grumbling he did for the rest of their time at the fishing spot. Annoyed at the feeling such a thing even gave him in the first place, like a jolt of arousal, he still couldn’t believe Akira would do something like that. 

Ryuji had come to the conclusion that it was most likely a mix of wanting to get a good reaction out of him, and Akira being weirdly horny as to why he did this shit. Because no other reason was sound enough to explain the constant need to reach down and play the solo game of grab-ass. 

Some of the times it occurred, they’d both go back to one of their homes. As if it was a switch to his mood, how could he not get a bit excited over someone touching him down there? The jolt that always came to his body was too much sometimes, and Akira was glad to take care of it. 

At school, mementos, restaurants… you name it, and his boyfriend probably groped him there. Causing Ryuji to look flushed and flustered, it always filled whatever meter Akira had within him that compelled him to grope. Grabbing Ryuji’s hand with a smug look on his face after doing it, and tugging him along. 

Once he did it so aggressively hard, it had caused him to jump up in the air with a yelp. Leaping a bit off of the ground at the strange sensation, he watched the look of pleasure wash over Akira’s face right as he crashed into the person ahead of him. 

He couldn’t even rub back there to soothe the pain either, it would make him look like even  _ more  _ of a maniac. 

Because yes of course, Akira had a vice grip on his ass while they were in the middle of crossing Shibuya Square. Interrupting and annoying some businessman that looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, Ryuji apologized profusely before he’d turned around and slapped his boyfriends arm as hard as he could, but of course, not that hard. He would rather go on with his day without someone calling him in and reporting him for abuse. 

But to further his point. He didn’t have enough fingers or toes to recount every single time he was harassed by his own boyfriend in public settings. And who could he complain to? His mom? Ann? Futaba?

_ “Yes mom, that’s right. Akira stuck his hand down my pants at the movie theater.”  _

_ “Ann I know, it’s so weird Akira fondled me on a goddamned roller coaster.”  _

_ “See, you’ve got it Futaba, he’s a maniac for slapping my ass in the middle of a food court.”  _

__ This whole time he thought that Akira was the crazy one for doing all of that. But if he were ever to blurt out what was happening, he was pretty sure everyone would point fingers at him, and call him insane. 

__ Besides all that, (he could say it so casually, because the public touching had happened so many times he’d just got tired of thinking about the importance of it.) he’d got a taste of what one of their friends might do if they saw or heard about this. Adding a thieves meeting to the long list of locations to which he had to endure some  _ heavy  _ petting. It was only about four months ago, but it was still all the more disturbing. 

It was the rare meeting downstairs at LeBlanc, Boss closing up shop and advising all of the teens leftover to not cause any trouble. There was a bit of threat in his tone, looking at all of them suspiciously as he slowly closed the door. 

He couldn’t help but to lightly laugh. 

“It's a study session.” He was there when Akira had said that to Sojiro. Finishing wiping down the glasses, leaving Ryuji to sit in a booth and wait for all the others to arrive. Picking at the dirt under his nails, absentmindedly listening in to the exchange behind the counter. 

_ It most certainly was not a study session.  _

There was an impressed sort of laugh, short and gruff, “When I was your age I could hardly study on my own.” 

The bell chimed, which had stopped a long drawn out story of the man's youth, and with that, the thieves all sat in their respective spots and waited until said man left. Watching Akira as he stood at the door, double checking that Boss was truly gone before locking the door. Turning around to face the eyes on him, Ann shook her head, “He never questions why Futaba goes to these study sessions.” 

Futaba shrugged, hunched in the corner on her laptop, typing away like talking casually while doing so wasn’t impressive, “I think he’s just glad I have friends.” 

Patting the empty spot next to him, Ryuji followed their leaders' movements, watching him sit down, it was a signal to start the meeting. Everyone respectively looked towards Makoto, and she flipped through her little notebook before beginning to speak.

It was funny, the fact that Akira donned the title of, ‘leader,’ when Makoto had done most of the talking during their meets. 

Every so often, he’d place his opinion on whatever matter was at hand, and it seemed to satisfy the others. Nodding along and taking whatever bullshit he could produce, the group always acted as if they were words some historians would label as, ‘wisdom.’ 

Frankly he called bull. 

_ Ryuji was around this dude 24/7. _

Sometimes he couldn’t believe the things that came out of his mouth when they had the Phantom Thief meetings. Sounding so sure of himself, and his words, he could probably make the end of the world sound appetizing with little to no effort at all. 

This was the same guy he’d witnessed singing in a high pitched voice to some early 2000s j-pop more than once. Among a bazillion of other stupid conversations and quotes, Ryuji was there to witness the worst of the worst come from this guy. So, of course he’d find a bit of humor in the complete switch Akira had for their friends. 

Haru twisted in her chair at the counter, intently listening to Makoto like Ryuji probably should have been doing. Always caught up in the stupidest of things, he leaned on the table and paid attention to their game plan for that week. Who would be on the front lines, what day, what task at hand, after all the times they’d done this, you’d think it would get boring. But truly it never failed to be.

Maybe it was the whole idea that excitement and action would be a result of the meetings. 

Maybe it was just his loneliness after his track days catching up to him, and causing him to bask in every moment spent with the people who truly cared for him. 

If he thought too hard about it, he was sure his brain would start to hurt. So, the mysterious feeling Ryuji always got from these things was probably better off as just that;  _ a mystery.  _

He sure as hell wished he could pay this much attention during school instead of slipping into a state where he could retain absolutely nothing. Listening to the teachers explain the most uninteresting things, even before all of the shit went down with Kamoshida, Ryuji wasn’t that great of a student. He’d always failed to grasp concepts and numbers since he was small, and when they started introducing more and more material, he’d fallen behind before he even realized. 

For god's sake, his mom was already trying to pay Makoto or Akira to tutor him. Wanting him to bring up his grades before he graduated, it was tough to admit that you genuinely needed help. And although he knew Makoto wouldn’t ever make him feel stupid, it was still extremely embarrassing. 

One thing Ryuji was sure about, was that these get-togethers were not at all better sitting next to your significant other. Because if your significant other happened to be Kurusu Akira, with grabby hands like no other, you’d better count on someone else to fill you in later. Fuck trying to concentrate with a pervert in your personal space. 

_ It was so difficult to keep his mouth shut when Akira slid his hand beneath the table.  _

Hopefully, nobody had seen Ryuji gasp a bit, looking down into his crotch to see a slender hand at work, he swore he could die right there. 

This was far past anything that would be deemed as ‘okay’ behavior, quickly flicking his gaze back up to Makoto, he didn’t  _ want  _ to see what was happening. Feeling it was enough, and he wasn’t even okay with that at this point. 

How could he tell Akira to stop, anyway? Shout out? Draw attention to the awful sexual deed that was being done to him? They’d all ridicule the two of them for the next two lifetimes if they saw their leader massaging their friends dick beneath the table in front of them. 

Because that’s what he was doing, kneading the front of Ryuji’s pants without even looking down. Eyes still pointed at the speaker in the room, Ryuji was almost shocked that he could retain such a straight face when doing this.  _ Almost shocked,  _ being a key here. 

It was like nothing, just like he would do when he’d twirl pens and even his phone in his hands…  _ you know when they weren’t occupied being full of Ryuji’s ass.  _ Strangely after starting to date, and become more aware of the smallest things, he noticed how casually he could do things. A multitasking king who had a few  _ different _ ways to show that talent. 

Somehow Akira had managed to grab hold of Ryuji’s dick through two layers of clothing. The moment his boyfriend hit gold, the meeting was the furthest thing in his mind at that point. 

Sucking in his lips and bracing for what came next, he let out a shaky breath as he could feel the almost gentle way Akira moved towards the tip of his cock. Palming the area more than anything, it felt far too good for what was actually being done to him. 

It was impossible not to look as frazzled as he probably did, eyes bugging out of his head, he took to leaning over the table. Lowering his head onto the wood, staring at Makoto talking, but not having a single thing enter his ears. Too busy trying to handle what was currently unfolding, he hoped that nothing too important was being said. 

Slowly, but surely, fingers began to fiddle with the button on his pants. And as tragic as it was to admit, he mourned the loss of touch to his dick, squeezing his eyes shut now, and lowering his cheek to the surface of the glossy wood. 

“Ryuji are you okay?”

The hand stopped. 

Ryuji’s heart stopped. 

_ And Akiras acting kicked in.  _ Feigning innocence, he craned his head, looking at Ryuji like the whole ordeal wasn't his fault. Like he was concerned,  _ and not being a horrible human just moments before.  _

__ When he sat up, he pretended to flinch, and the action gave time for Akira to retreat. 

Nodding slightly, it was different to act meek, “Yea, sorry. I got a bad headache, I was planning on askin’ for some medicine after the meeting. I didn’t wanna interrupt.” 

_ He didn’t even know who asked if he was okay.  _

But he did know that Makoto, living up to the mother hen stereotype almost everyone in the group placed on her, had begun to dig in her bag. Always coming prepared, and always looking out for her friends like it was just a simple task. 

“Don’t worry about that, silly.” Haru chimed in, smiling towards Makoto as she took the pain pills from her, and handed them to Ryuji, “Your health is more important!” 

If he wasn’t half hard beneath the table, he would have been more grateful and sentimental over the exchange. Feeling the love from them, and having it expressed in the best ways possible in that moment wasn’t too far up on the list of things he was focusing on, though. 

Popping them in his mouth, and taking Akiras water bottle from the bag below the table without any second thought, he grinned graciously, “Thanks guys, sorry about that. We can get back to the meetin’” 

_ He still couldn’t believe his boyfriend would do something of that caliber in front of their friends.  _

__ After the meeting ended he would be getting a stern talking to… but he had to settle down for now. Pay actual attention to the important things happening right in front of him. 

And with a purposeful  _ stomp _ to the set of feet next to him, he did just that. 

The grunt of hidden pain was satisfying enough for the moment. 

It only took a solid two months filled with similar and increasingly more risky situations like that to put a stop to it, though. 

On the street, in school, during a few more meetings, and once on the bus to a school trip… Akiras hands kept busy in almost any place imaginable. Even going the extra mile in the most horrific places. 

Ryuji’s back ached at the memories of doing it on the desk in the back of an empty club room. Placing his hands tightly over Ryuji’s mouth to stop any noises from escaping into the hallway, all it could take was a teacher with a set of master keys to unlock the door. Knowing for a fact that the broom held up in the handle wouldn’t do shit past a few shakes, he guessed it was part of the thrill. 

_ He still remembers the tiny squeaking noise the desk made as Akira fucked him over it. Gripping the edges until his knuckles turned white.  _

Somehow, they managed to have sex in the changing stall at the bathhouse a little bit further than the usual one Akira frequented. With it being steamy, he guessed he understood why they’d chosen to get horny there… and he couldn’t really shift all of the blame. 

_ Ryuji went along with it a lot of the time.  _

__ Even at home it was adventurous. Like, on a washer, while it was shaking around cleaning a shit ton of towels.  _ To which Ryuji had obviously joked, “Who’s gonna have to empty their load first, Akira, or the washing machine?”  _

Somehow it didn’t ruin the mood. 

But, nevertheless, even in the booths at LeBlanc seemed tame compared to their other ventures. 

It seemed Akira was on the steak of wanting to do things publicly. 

Because the day everything was finally halted, the couple found themselves on the way home from school. Heading back to the attic on the subway, another mundane week of teaching and tests behind them. The two would be binging some series Ann had recommended, planning everything, they’d talked about which ice cream before going quiet. 

The combined noises around them, clanks of the tracks and all filled their minds as the world around them played out.

Akira was extremely close to him… practically breathing in every single bit he could. Shielding Ryuji away from all the others on the train without a second thought to his actions. 

Closing his eyes, tired after a long day, Ryuji wanted to lean up against the wall, but chose not to in favor of not flying forward at the next stop. Trying to block out the bright lights above with his lids, maybe if he asked nicely, the two of them could go back to the attic and cuddle for a while. Enjoy each other’s company, and push off all the work that needed to be done for tomorrow’s school day. (Ryuji was an expert at that, so it would be a piece of cake for him.) 

But his plan wasn’t going to be executed quite well with the next few moments spent on the shaky mode of transportation. 

Feeling a hand slither it’s way down his back, panic immediately set in. Feeling the man behind him so close, heaven knows what kind of perverts lurked on the train. Widening his eyes, and trying not to freak out too much, their fingers made the move to his butt, getting a good feel for what was there. 

Immediately turning to Akira, he felt like he could faint right then and there with what was going on. Prepared to scream to the whole train that there was someone harassing him, when he met the eyes of his boyfriend, his heart sank even more. 

Looking at his sly smile, it wasn’t a difficult feat to connect all the dots. Confused only for a moment, until he saw the unmistakable wink, he quickly whipped his head to see where Akiras arm had suddenly decided to disappear to. Noticing that it wound behind his own body, the panicked feeling didn’t cease in the slightest just because he knew exactly who the hand on his backside belonged to…  _ no.  _

In fact, it was more high risk to have that hand belong to Akira. 

Heaven knew what kind of perverts lurked on the train… and in his case, Akira was the culprit this time. 

Opening his palm, and squeezing incredibly hard on Ryuji’s ass, something took over his whole body. Jerking forward, and leaping at bit at the feeling,  _ it wasn’t just one pinch.  _

_ He was kneading.  _ And everything that happened next was a wide range of crazy. Starting all with one embarrassing moment, where his eyes rolled back into the strange pleasure.

_ And he moaned.  _

It wasn’t loud by any means, but the sound reached Akiras ears, and for a moment he stalled out. Staring at Ryuji’s face in disbelief, which was growing scarlet by the seconds that ticked by… it was only a few moments in between everything that his wicked grin spread across his expression. Knowing he’d caused such a noise, and completely ignoring the pained look Ryuji had worn. 

_ He couldn’t help himself… it felt good.  _

The only person who  _ could  _ help himself was Akira, but that was neither here, nor there, because as soon as the doors behind them opened up for departure, he moved. 

Not even listening to what stop they were at, he shoved Ryuji through the opening. Pushing him through the growing crowds, not listening for any sort of protest… somehow it was all so thrilling. Knowing exactly what the plan was without any sort of explanation, Ryuji grinned, excited too despite what would usually make him pissed. 

Tugging on him now, since his pace wasn’t all that good for his boyfriends liking, he was being whisked towards the back of the platform. Towards the bathrooms. 

Weaving through the people, knowing his face was still flushed, and hoping nobody heard his unmistakable moan, they traversed the land quickly. Wanting to get to their destination faster than usual, the set of doors were in their sight. And, for as on the spot as the situation they found themselves in was… you could have sworn it was planned. 

He squinted towards the restrooms, and noticed the set of two family ones that happened to be closed. Yellow tape across the frame, the big “ _ out of order,”  _ signs were unmistakable. Practically calling out for the couple to ignore them. 

Nobody was paying attention to the two teens sprinting around… and the security was nowhere in sight…  _ thankfully.  _

Ducking under the tape like it was nothing, and sliding into the dark room, he could hear how heavy his boyfriend was breathing. Slamming the door shut behind them, and going about everything with top speed, he scrambled against the wall to find a switch. Hands slapping at the tile for the light, and exclaiming when he found it… as the room lit up, they got a good look at each other. 

Heaving at the mini marathon, Akira's lust was still visible. The slight smirk to his lips calling for action, speaking about what had just occurred didn’t matter in any way, shape or form.  _ He just wanted to close their gap.  _

So, with one finger beckoning his lover… they did just that. 

Luckily the bathroom locked, the two of them quickly dropping their bags to the dirty ground in favor of clinging to each other. Ryuji immediately moved towards the door with the amount of force Akira was putting into the rather passionate kiss he’d laid upon Ryuji’s lips. 

This was a good choice. 

It was a good choice for multiple reasons, but a large one was the fact that he could feel Akira’s hard-on rub against his thigh. Moaning into the deeper part of the kiss, and tilting his head so they would put a bit more force to it, he couldn’t possibly want his boyfriend to suffer a whole train ride home like that. 

However, the main problem with this, besides choosing a public restroom to do the deed in. Was the fact that it was the groper himself that caused this, even when Ryuji had scolded him multiple times to warn him against it. 

He fell right into another trap. 

Akira slid to grip Ryuji’s ass, both hands squeezing hard before getting into rough kneading. It was incredibly hard to focus on how mad he was with the fever between the two of them. 

But, nothing was impossible. 

Pushing at Akira, he saw an opening, and took it, slipping out from the others grasp, and onto the other side of the small space, he caught his breath. Trying at the same time to keep composure, his boyfriend looked back at him like a kicked puppy, hurt and confused at why this was happening to him. 

Just as a puppy, he didn’t so much as falter in his movements, like he couldn’t understand if this was all play, or serious. 

When he went to lunge, Ryuji put up a hand to stop him, “Why should you deserve something like this?” 

It mentally hurt to see Akira look so unphased by it all. Seeing the restlessness deep into his body language, it was accompanied by the utter lack of understanding, “What? What do you mean-“ 

“You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the group that has taken Tokyo by storm due to their smart and daring tactics. Yet you don’t know why I’m mad.” He shook his head, wondering if there was any better place they could have possibly had this conversation in. 

“I-“ he bit down on his lip and took to the floor to think about things, “Those two don’t correlate you’re not making sense.” 

Somehow this was a hard task for him, despite ripping off his face to save a stranger. Despite countless times he’d fought right in the front lines of battles, despite all the shit he had to go through when he was arrested… this was difficult for him. 

The Kurusu Akira was stumped when it came to knowing why his boyfriend was pissed, and fuck if Ryuji wasn’t going to sit there until he figured it out for himself. Crossing his arms and leaning back onto the cool tiled walls, the wheels slowly turned within the others head. The clanking of metal on metal loud enough to hear from miles away. 

“... was it me groping you..?” 

Ryuji sighed, and tried as hard as he could not to lash out. Literally taking everything within him to not be overly sensitive and mad about this, the breath out was shaky. But composed all the same. 

“YES IT WAS THE GROPING YOU HORNY BASTARD!” He screeched, wanting to step forward and shake the goddamned sense into the idiot. 

He wasn’t too calm in yelling at Akira like he was a child, but he kept his composure body language wise, staying in one place through it all. 

Shifting his legs, and jostling around the uncomfortable boner that was likely just waiting for Ryuji to drop on his knees for, Akira looked wounded, “I’m sorry but you know I can’t help myself… it’s you we’re talking about here. I just have to.” 

Ryuji’s eye twitched, “You do not,  _ just have to.”  _ He sneered, getting a glimpse of his own face in the stained mirror for a moment, “You have the ability to control your freaking hands you pervert. My ass is literally never safe around you.” 

_ Akira looked to the ground.  _

_ Ryuji almost felt bad for him.  _

_ Almost.  _

“It’s not my fault your ass is so cute.” He pouted, saying what he did with all the sincerity in the world. 

_ Ryuji did not feel bad for him when he had no issue in saying shit like that.  _

__ Gathering as much composure as possible, Ryuji breathed in deeply. Catching an adequate amount of air in order to do what he’d decided to do next. Thinking of all the ways it could and couldn’t go the way he planned just as he’d pushed off the tiled wall, and made his way back over to his boyfriend. 

Akira looked excited, as much as Ryuji tried to look menacing in his movements, it failed. Slinking in each step, it was like the small distance was an opportunity for him to mentally prepare himself for the next and necessary course of action…  _ punishment.  _

Dropping to his knees, Ryuji’s hands quickly moved to undo Akiras belt, although he spent his time well. Making sure to slow down at the right moment, he took each loop gently, sliding the leather out carefully, like it was brittle, and could crumble. Each clank of the metal was a reminder of what the goal was, briefly finding himself looking up to see the already dazed expression his boyfriend had suddenly worn. 

Finally, he shed the belt, and went on his way to removing all the layers that came between him, and Akiras dick. A wet patch already growing on his boxers, it wasn’t easy to bite back a grin like he did… but he managed it. 

Freeing it from its confines, having it pop out into his face… Ryuji was ready for his plan. 

Licking just the tip, he heard loud and clear the shudder that fell from his lover's mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip, and finding the salty taste rather refreshing in the moment. All he was waiting for, was for Akira to voice the fact that Ryuji was taking it slow. Wanting his ears to hear the beautiful sound of begging in payback for the multiple times he’d found himself in a public setting with a hand on his ass. 

_ But currently, he was too lost in enjoying the gentle movements below.  _ His usual sigh faltering when the one on his knees opened his mouth, was satisfying. Because instead of enveloping his cock like usual, he blew hot air straight onto the head, loving the way his whole body jerked in response. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, without even touching the hard on that was pushed into his face, “Your cock is so good.” 

Nodding, Akira threw his head back when Ryuji connected his mouth to the tip again, this time choosing to suckle, barely tonguing at the slit, and making a show of it with his doe eyes. Hearing the shaky breathing was a sign of victory, “You’re so good too, Ryu. Holy shit.” 

_ He wouldn’t be saying that for long, though.  _

Because just as soon as that was said, he moved, licking one long, and excruciatingly slow stripe up the side of his throbbing member. Meeting the base with only the tiniest kiss, he tried not to laugh to himself at how his boyfriend may have been feeling in the moment. Finding it funny that he could keep his composure up to this point. 

Bowing away, Ryuji went straight back to the drawn out strokes with his hands. Spreading what little saliva had made it to his skin, all around his dick, he bit down on his lip in order to quell his own desires. 

Which was a good thing, because Akira didn’t last much longer. 

Working his wrist at the slowest pace possible, was when the one above him broke down, “Ryu  _ shit  _ please, go faster.” 

Smiling, Ryuji couldn’t believe his plan had worked out as well as it did. Trying his best to be smooth in the next course of action, his grin turned into a smirk. 

With as much speed as possible to make the switch confusing, Ryuji shifted his hand, and cupped Akiras balls. Grabbing a hold of them, just to squeeze tightly, and twist a little bit. 

The sound that came from above was a sign that it had worked completely. Watching in glee as Akira lurched forward, his hair falling into his face at the feeling. Immediately snapping his eyes shut, and breathing out in shaky intervals. Payback was in session, and Ryuji was already satisfied with the results. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He smiled, although the words behind it seemed sinister, “If you want to get off, it’s going to me on  _ my  _ terms.” 

Tightening his grip, and hearing the lovely moan, he continued, “We don’t let perverts get their way, now do we?” 

He shook his head vigorously, “No, no.” 

“Good,” he simply said, moving to place his mouth back where it once was again. Tasting the leaking precum while not moving his other hand. 

In all reality, he’d never really made any sort of move to do shit like this before. But that didn’t mean he’d never watched any pornos on the subject before. Always watching the way they went about different realms of sex, he could remember the ones with orgasm denial vividly. 

Switching it up, and deciding on trying his actual hand at a bit of edging, he dropped his hold he previously had. In one swift movement, dick still inside his mouth, he set his palm to the base of Akira’s cock, and locked his hand tightly around it. Squeezing with enough force to cause another staggered moan, loud, and echoey throughout the bathroom. 

Even if it didn’t work as well as an actual cock ring may have… it seemed to be doing the trick. Keeping up with the same pressure as he began to bob his head, Akira didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. Still braced up against the wall, looking down to Ryuji with his mouth partially open… It was a lovely sight. And fortunately it was a good angle from where he sat on the floor. Knowing the tiles would make indents in his knees. 

Swirling his tongue as he went, Ryuji lowered his head down, and moved the dick all the way into his mouth. Making his way down the shaft slowly, and looking upwards with intentional doe eyes to see his boyfriend. Humming around him, once Ryuji reached his own hand, he knew he’d gotten to the correct spot. Practically feeling Akira’s legs shake, it all added up to be incredibly sensual. 

Grunting when the pace at which Ryuji slid up and down with his mouth after he went at a snail's pace in shifting back to the tip, Akira spoke through gritted teeth, “Can I- fuck-  _ shit.”  _

__ Stopping in his tracks, about halfway up again, lips tight around slick skin, he knew how agonizing doing what he was could be… so he waited for the rest of the question. 

“Can I put my hands on your head?” He asked, watching as Ryuji removed himself from the cock leisurely, taking his sweet time before Akira even tried to manage the rest of his words, “P-please.” 

Stroking him with his free hand, Ryuji acted like he was debating it, working his wrist steadily, yet carelessly, “Hmm, you did ask politely…” 

Deciding to tease him even more with his next course of action, Ryuji opened his mouth again. Bringing the cock straight in front of him, ready to lower himself down once more in preparation to reach the base again. Making sure to heavily breathe, it was like his own taste buds were calling for the connection. 

_ But  _ he had a role to keep up with. Seeing how undone Akira was, waiting for an answer, as well as his dick to be taken care of again… he squirmed,  _ and Ryuji loved that.  _

Removing himself from a full on blowjob yet again, he sat back, still holding on tightly to thwart any early orgasms, “As long as you don’t push. Go right ahead…  _ you can even pull my hair.”  _

__ He waited a moment, looking at Akira like there wasn’t anything awkward between him. And also like, he didn’t have the dudes precum slathered all over his chin from sucking his dick meer seconds ago. 

Akira whimpered, eyes pleading with Ryuji just before he’d blinked innocently, “Oh, ya wanted me to continue?” 

Nodding vigorously, he couldn’t contain how frustrated he was, “God, yes.” 

_ Arching a brow, Ryuji shrugged a bit, feigning any excitement for how he planned to go right after the next set of words,  _ “Yes… what?” 

_ “Yes please, Ryuji.” _

__ Taking the cock back into his mouth was easy.  _ It had been easy for a while, but general thinking didn’t quite apply right now.  _

There was a time where Ryuji struggled with finding all of this embarrassing. Covering his reddened face, letting Akira take control over everything that seemed to be happening. But, now he found himself balancing the act out, taking initiative a lot more than he used to… 

Which, in this case, as probably the fourth time he’d led in their steamy sessions,  _ this was getting tiring.  _

It’d probably been nine minutes,  _ sure.  _ But that was nine minutes too long, and he wanted up and off his knees, hoping to get a little more action someplace that wasn’t an out-of-order family restroom somewhere under the streets of Tokyo. 

As the tip of Akira’s dick touched the back of his throat, he came to the realization again that it was Saturday. That tomorrow there would be no school, or any sort of business to do with the Phantom Thieves, so… they could get quite busy and not think about the consequences of the next day.

Gagging a bit around the length he was now shoving into his mouth and back out again, the fingers in his hair tightened, and it reminded Ryuji of a thought he’d always had. 

His hands felt like they belonged woven into what hair he had on top of his head. Never pushing or pulling unless given specific permission. (Except the one time where he simply could not help himself and held Ryuji down on him all the way to the base as he forcefully fed him a rather thick load…) It was a crucial part of a blowjob, and as he thought about it, with how good his boyfriend always was in that department… he needed a reward. 

_ Especially  _ right now. 

Because Ryuji’s knees had started to hurt, and with how wound up he’d made himself a with the mini torture, he was starting to get antsy. Quickening the pace in which he was taking on the slick cock, he let his mouth stretch around it, and began to take it on like he wasn’t constricting Akira from cumming. 

After all, this was still a punishment. 

Looking down at the slippery mess he’d made on Akira, Ryuji was more than happy with the outcome. Knowing for a fact that even after all of this, feeling how thick his dick had grown, they’d likely be picking up where they left off back at LeBlanc. Making the crates beneath his sorry excuse for a mattress creak under them all night. 

_ Frankly he wanted it inside him.  _ But with what he’d been through on the train just moments before, it could wait. 

Bobbing up and down, and feeling the head catch on his lips as he brought himself all the way back. The slick sounds filled the bathroom and echoed back to them, curt moans coming from above telling Ryuji that he was doing well enough… if that wasn’t enough the way his hips jerked around sure would be. Trying desperately to stay in place and not interrupt,  _ if only he was this gentlemanly when it came to public groping.  _

To which, at this point. Ryuji was over. 

“Ryu-  _ ah-  _ I’m so close, please- pl-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence as his boyfriend took in his cock at an alarming pace, only to pop off obscenely with a grin. 

Cocking his head to the side, and failing at not looking sadistic, he knew what was being requested, but decided to ask anyway to further the theme, “Please… what..?” 

Choking on his words as Ryuji began to suck just at the tip yet again, he managed something coherent, “Please let me cum- please let go- oh god.” 

Like he was debating it, and planning on anything else, Ryuji left the warmth of his dick, and pursed his lips. Looking to the ceiling as if there were any other thoughts than to have Akira finish soon. 

Sitting back on his knees, he managed a few more strokes with his free hand. Watching everything mix together, and seeing how flushed his lover was, it was so exciting, Ryuji almost forgot to loosen his grip to the base of Akiras cock. Amusement filling his face at the fact that Akira simply couldn’t say anything to express his need to orgasm. 

Slowly, but surely, he eased his hold. Sliding off with careful moves, and setting his hands neatly in his lap. He awaited what Akira was looking for ever since his belt came off. 

Tongue out and ready, as soon as his boyfriend got his hands on his own dick, he was cumming. Sounding it all off with a staggered, and drawn out moan, it was incredibly hard for Ryuji to keep his eyes closed, and to not want to see how relieved the other was to financially finish. 

Cum splashed on his face in hefty spurts, leaving streaks all up and down his cheek. Catching quite a bit in his mouth, all Ryuji could do was sit and listen to the pretty noises that filled the room. Quick and slippery motions could be heard all around.

It felt strange to be used to it, but that didn’t quite matter. Because the feeling of a well-deserved release hitting your face was unmatched. 

One final grunt was the signal that it was all over. The immediate sigh that followed led Ryuji to lick at the corner of his mouth, and get any remainder that may have missed the bullseye. Settling to wipe the rest away with some toilet paper, the saltiness tasted just like always when he finally closed his mouth. 

“Oh my god that was so fucking good.” Akira said, heaving like he was the one that just did all the work. 

Laughing, and opening his eyes to see a smile, Ryuji couldn’t lie in saying he loved the turnout as well, “It really was… did it feel nice to cum after being held up?!” 

Nodding eagerly, he started to work at getting cleaned up, moving behind Ryuji to the toilet paper, “It was unbelievable, we have to try that more often.” 

_ He wasn’t wrong.  _ Even though they found themselves in a public restroom, it simply wasn’t even the most thrilling part. Loving the way it made himself feel, Ryuji found it in himself thinking of all the ways they could further what was done today. 

Still tasting a bit of cum in his mouth, the reason they were in the bathroom in the first place came back to his mind. And although he was pissed in the first place, his anger somehow subsided into lust. And now he found himself at the end of the hottest blowjob he’d ever given. 

Before moving to freshen up and wipe off his face as well… he decided to test the whole motive to all that had just gone down. 

“Will you be grabbing my ass in public anymore..?” 

Akira laughed. 

_ He laughed.  _

“Of course,” his giggles hurt Ryuji’s ears, “Especially if this is the outcome of doing that.” 

Before Ryuji could get up and smack him, he added one last comment. 

“And think you secretly like it, too.” His smirk could be seen even without eyes. 

Needless to say… Ryuji sure did get a kick out of the screech that erupted from his boyfriend when he twisted his elbow back and said a few choice words to him. 

_ Maybe he did secretly enjoy it.  _

But that was not any of Akiras business. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rly like this one ehhehehe 
> 
> There’s one bit where the smut gets going I couldn’t figure out how to Segway into it,,,, nash pls tell me if this is okay 
> 
> To anyone else: PLEASE COMMENt! I’m in quarantine for a bit due to my store closing down from employees with Covid. So, I have some free time!!!
> 
> Maybe an extra long comment will fuel me to produce more :0


End file.
